Wake Up!
by brothermine
Summary: The 5 times Sherlock woke John up and the one time he didn't. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**The five times Sherlock woke John up and the one time he didn't**

 **The First Time**

 **Well everyone i'm back! I am really excited about this story which is dedicated to the wonderful silverocean01 who I had the absolute joy of meeting in person today! As always please review I love to hear what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **If I owned Sherlock Mycroft would have his own show!**

It had been days now and John was starting to get seriously worried, it had been days since Sherlock had eaten anything and the last thing he'd seen him eat hadn't even been a real meal, it was half a slice of toast.

"Sherlock would you please just eat something," John said worriedly.

"I have told you before I don't eat when i'm working," he said turning his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Enough Sherlock! It's been days! You can't go days without food, or sleep for that matter. You are putting your body under serious and unnecessary strain. You are going to make yourself seriously ill if you don't damn well eat something and get some sleep," John said frustratedly.

Sherlock looked up, "If you are going to carry on shouting unnecessarily I am going to work else where. This is important and I need to concentrate," Sherlock said going into his bedroom slamming the door behind him leaving John staring after him furiously.

He had been trying for days to get Sherlock to eat. He cooked him food he knew he liked and food that was easy and convenient to eat all to no avail. Deep down he knew it was pointless, Sherlock would only eat when the case was solved, which for the sake of his health he hoped was soon.

"Sherlock, can I help?" he asked walking into his room.

"No, you are no use at this time of night, you are tired and don't preform at your optimum level which I need you to be operating at. You are no use to me in this condition. Leave me alone you are distracting me," he said dismissively.

John looked at him in disbelief and was about to say something but didn't bother. He went to bed that night still angry with Sherlock and his blatant disregard to his health. Why couldn't he eat and sleep at regular intervals just like everybody else? In that statement he had answered his own question The reason Sherlock didn't do those things was because Sherlock wasn't like everybody else he was, Sherlock and that was what John liked about him, no matter how much it tested his patience at times.

"John, John, wake up," Sherlock demanded shaking him awake.

"What, what is it Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked quickly sitting up groaning slightly as Sherlock turned his bedside lamp on flooding the room with light.

"I solved the case and i'm hungry can you make me scrambled eggs?" Sherlock asked.

"Are you serious? You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me to make you scrambled eggs?" John demanded in disbelief.

"Fine forget it, I really should write up the case anyway," he said turning to go.

"You are one manipulative bastard you know that," John said as he set down the plate of scrambled eggs and toast before Sherlock.

"I said it didn't matter," Sherlock said taking a bite.

"We both know if I hadn't you wouldn't bother making yourself anything," John said.

"Then it's a good thing you made them then isn't it," Sherlock said taking another bite.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Time**

 **As always thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me please keep them coming I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly I still don't own Sherlock.**

It had been a horridly long day, one that seemed destined to never end. He had never been so glad to get back home and was already visualising the bath and glass of whiskey he planned on having before falling into bed.

It had been a long day at the surgery with a long stream of patients with ailments no more serious than a suspected ear infection The tedious boredom of the situation was not helped by how little sleep he'd had the night before due to spending most of the night listening to Sherlock's theories regarding their latest case. He kept saying he was going to go to bed, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. So, all in all, what he really needed was a good, long nights sleep.

"Have you moved at all today?" John demanded as he saw Sherlock sitting in the exact same spot and position he had been when he'd left for work ten hours earlier.

"Yes, not even I am capable of not going to the toilet for over ten hours," he said almost frustratedly causing John to smile slightly.

"Right," John said going into the bathroom and running the bath submerging himself in the water.

"Night," he said shaking his head slightly as Sherlock failed to acknowledge his words. He felt like he had just shut his eyes when he was awoken by a strange noise. He groaned slightly turning over hoping Sherlock would shut up. It took a few moments for John to waken up enough to realise what the noise was.

He groaned slightly and got up pulling his robe on. "Sherlock you ok? I'm going to come in," he said knocking on the bathroom door, waiting a few moments before opening the door. He sighed slightly as he found Sherlock bent over the toilet as he vomited.

"Go away John, i'm fine," he gasped out between heaves.

"You are clearly not fine," John said going to fetch Sherlock a glass of water to rinse his mouth out with.

In the time he was gone Sherlock had either seen sense or felt to ill to argue as he took the glass from John without argument.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," John said helping Sherlock to his bedroom. "Think you might need this," he said with a slight smile as he returned a few moments later with the bin which he placed by the bed.

He had a feeling it was a long night. He should have known better than to think an early possible while living with Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4:**

 **As always thank you so much for your reviews please keep them coming they mean so much to me! I am having so much fun with John and Sherlock and have a few more stories that I hope to start soon!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly I still don't own Sherlock but I do own a lot of Sherlock memorabilia!**

Sherlock lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he wasn't a good sleeper at the best of times but this was ridiculous. If this carried on there was no way he would be able to sleep, if it didn't stop soon he would need to do something about it.

"For God sake," he muttered as once again John's loud snoring penetrated the flat. He couldn't help wondering how such a small person could be so loud.

He quietly went into John's room noting as he suspected that he was lying on his back which made his snoring worse. This was yet another occasion he was glad John was a deep sleeper, something that also served him well during his late night or early morning experiments. He moved over to him and carefully, so not to wake him he rolled him over. He waited a few moments to see if it quietened the snoring before going back to bed.

Thanks to John's snoring now being a lot quieter as a result of his actions he was able to sleep. However he was soon woken as John's snoring once again blasted through 221B. He groaned frustratedly as he got back up heading to his bedroom.

"John, wake up," he said sharply as he shook him awake.

"What? Sherlock, what the hell are you doing? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"For a soldier your reactions are incredibly slow. Aren't soldiers meant to have a higher level of awareness incase of invasion? This is the second time I have been in your room tonight and you had no idea till I purposely woke you up," Sherlock said.

"I wasn't a soldier i was a doctor and - hang on, the second time? What the hell were and are you doing in room?"

"Trying to get you to stop snoring, it's so loud I can't sleep" Sherlock answered.

"Well this makes a change," John said with a slight smirk.

"What?"

"Now it's me keeping you awake rather than the other way round," John said.

"I don't keep you awake," Sherlock protested.

"Playing the violin or conducting experiments that result in small explosions in the middle of the night, you really think that doesn't keep me awake" John asked.

"That is nothing compared to your snoring and anyway you are a deep sleeper," Sherlock pointed out.

"Not that deep a sleeper," John snapped.

"The question remains, what are we going to do about this? There are a number of options available, you could try some of the treatments available in the chemist and if that doesn't work you can speak to a doctor about surgery. "

"I am not getting surgery just because my snoring kept you up one night," John said.

Sherlock stared at him as John stormed out his own bedroom to sleep on the couch. He shook his head not quite able to believe just how selfish he was being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **As always thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. Please keep them coming I love to know you are reading and what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I still don't own Sherlock but as they are finally filming Sherlock season 4 I will soon have more Sherlock DVD's I own!**

John had long given up trying to get Sherlock to come to bed with him. It wasn't even that they had a case to work on, intact he'd spent the last half hour complaining that people in London were being too boring. Yet still he refused to go to bed stating he had too much work to do on his website, regardless of John pointing out most of their clients found them through his blog not his website and he chose to ignore Sherlock's choice words in regards to his blog.

"Fine, i'll see you in the morning but at least try and get some sleep i'm sick of telling you how unhealthy your sleep pattern is," he said leaning in kissing Sherlock.

"Yet you still insist on telling me," Sherlock said wryly as they parted.

"Shut up," John said fondly as he headed to bed. He wished he and Sherlock could actually spend a full night sleeping in bed like a normal couple but then it wouldn't be them and he didn't want anything else.

"Night John," Sherlock said.

"Night Sherlock," John answered, the words they wanted to say to each other and definitely felt for each other hung in the air, neither able to say it quite yet.

John gasped as the sudden coldness woke him. "Jesus Sherlock your feet are freezing," John gasped moving his legs away.

"Sorry," Sherlock whispered getting into the bed with him.

"Come here," John uttered pulling Sherlock towards him and pulling the covers over them kissing him again. He was just starting to fall asleep again when Sherlock spoke.

"John?"

"Hhhmm?"

"I love you," Sherlock said.

John was quiet a while as the words sunk in. He knew Sherlock loved him but he'd never thought he would be the one to say it first.

"I love you too Sherlock," he said pulling him towards him and wrapping his arms round him. He had no intentions of letting Sherlock out of bed anytime soon, any apparent urgent cases or experiments would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in updating I have been working a lot of over time this week! Thank you for the reviews they means so much to me. Please keep them coming hearing your thoughts and knowing you're reading makes my day!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly I don't own Sherlock and it makes me sad every time I type it.**

Sherlock burst into the room violently shaking John awake. "John, hurry up, get up!" he said urgently.

"Sherlock what what are you doing, what is going on?" he demanded. Then he saw the raw undisguised fear in Sherlock's eyes. "What is it what's wrong?" he asked quickly sitting up.

"It's Mrs Hudson," he said urgently heading towards the door, John instantly at his heels pulling on his dressing gown.

He followed Sherlock to the living room where Mrs Hudson was trying to get to a slow stand. John felt unsettled he'd never seen her look so old and vulnerable before, he pushed the thought aside."What happened?" he asked going over to Mrs Hudson and despite her protests got her to remain seated.

"Nothing, just Sherlock making a drama out of nothing," Mrs Hudson said.

"It was not nothing," Sherlock said sharply.

"What happened?" John asked again, holding a hand up for Sherlock to be quite to allow Mrs Hudson to speak.

"It was nothing really, I just popped in to check on you boys and I felt a little dizzy that's all i'm fine,," she said.

"That is not all, you have not looked well for the past few weeks Mrs Hudson, you have been more tired lately inspire of sleeping more and you have quite clearly lost weight so you are evidently not fine," Sherlock said unable to contain himself any longer.

"Mrs Hudson, will you let me examine you?" John asked.

"Fine, but only so you can both stop this silly fussing it really is nothing you know," she said as John went to get his bag.

"Sherlock, can you give us a moment," he said wishing to respect Mrs Hudson's privacy. Sherlock looked ready to argue but a look from John made him sigh and leave the room.

After examining Mrs Hudson he had to conclude she did seem medically fine but this turn and other symptoms she had been experiencing were perhaps her body's way of telling her to take it a little easier. He said she was to take it a little easier and make sure she was taking care of herself.

Sherlock shifted awkwardly after Mrs Hudson had gone back to her flat.

"Tea?" John asked.

"No, you should go back to bed, you were sleeping before," he said abruptly as he strode out the kitchen.

"It's not a bad thing you know," John said.

"What isn't?"

"That you care. You did the right thing waking me," he said.

"Just made no sense not to incase something had been wrong. I don't have time for the hassle of if something had happened to her," he said trying to sound flippant but it didn't quite carry.

"Sure Sherlock," John said heading back to bed. He knew Sherlock cared and the biggest development of all was Sherlock himself knew he cared. He knew it would take him some time to adjust to letting people into his life. John was glad to see the walls he'd put up slowing coming down. He hated seeing Sherlock so lonely and isolated it was a huge relief to see he wasn't quite so alone anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in updating I have been working crazy hours lately and the 7am starts have been getting to me! As always thank you so much for the reviews and your support with this story. I have had so much fun writing it and i have a few more Sherlock stories that I plan to start very soon. I hope to get my next one up sometime this week so keep your eyes peeled and as always please review it makes me very happy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly i still don't own Sherlock!**

Sherlock smiled slightly at the familiar sight of John sleeping in his chair. A sight that was all too familiar to Sherlock, though shouldn't really be as John was married yet he was spending a large number of nights and increasingly large amounts of the day at Baker Street.

At first John insisted the nights he spent at Baker Street were the result of the case they were working and not wanting to return home so late that he woke Mary up so it wold be kinder if he stayed with Sherlock. He then began creating a variety of excuses to explain the large amounts of time he was spending at his old home such as, an argument with Mary that would soon blow over or not trusting Sherlock not to blow up the flat if someone wasn't there to watch him to name a few of the reasons John provided for not spending time at home with his wife.

Over the last few months John had stopped creating reasons for the large amounts of time he spent at the flat., both just accepted it and said nothing about it.

Sherlock smiled slightly at John's sleeping figure and made no move to wake him. He liked having John there, it felt right. He wasn't sure why and he had no plans to think about why and what it meant especially with regards to Mary. For now he was content to go to bed knowing John was back where he belonged.


End file.
